Seventeen
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: It's Relena's seventeenth birthday party and Heero has to come to a decision about thier relationship. Kinda sad, maybe a bit fluffy. Warning: OOC. And it's my first GW fic, so give me a break, k?


Jaid: Hello 

Jaid: Hello! I'm Jaid Skywalker, a new authoress! And these are my new muses: Jad,

Jad: (unenthusiactically) Hello. 

Jaid: And Naga Sadow. 

Naga: *death glare*

Jaid: Now, on with the story! 

Naga: Wait! What are we doing? 

Jad: A song fic. 

Naga: WHAT! I DON'T DO SONG FICS!

Jaid: Too bad. You have to do what I say. 

Naga: Forget it. (Puts scythe over one shoulder) Call me when you have blood and gore. 

Jad: Wait, you can not leave me here, not with her! 

Naga: I have a Sith meeting to go to. 

Jaid: Too bad. You can't go. 

Naga: Watch me. (leaves) 

Jaid: Okay, fine, be that way! 

Jad: Um, I think the reader is getting bored. 

Jaid: Right. The disclaimer please. 

Disclaimer: Yes I do own these characters. And when I wake up from my disillusions, you can all laugh at me. The song "Seventeen" is by Mama Grace and belongs to some record company. 

**********************************************************

Heero silently watched Relena as she greeted dignitaries and other big wigs. Quatre stood next to her, representing his family. It was Relena's seventeenth birthday party, and the turnout had been quite large. 

__

Weight of the world on my shoulders today it seems 

How could the weight of the world ever fall on my shoulders? 

Relena glanced across the room where Heero was standing and sighed inwardly. For a year now he had been her bodyguard, but nothing seemed to work out between them. Heero had become distant, possibly more distant than he had ever been. So Relena had left him alone, afraid that her constant pressing might scare him away for good. 

Quatre glanced at her almost worriedly, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it, then took her hand. 

"Want to dance?" he asked. Relena shrugged. 

"Sure." She said. "Why not?" 

__

Decision so big it could change the way I live 

Gave all I have, now there's nothing left to give 

Heero fought a twinge of jealousy as Quatre and Relena spun on the dance floor. The reason he had become so distant was that he wasn't sure if he was really the right person for Relena. And he was scared. Yes, Heero Yuy, who had fought hundreds of enemies with out fleeing, was scared of one woman. Because she made him feel, she made him human. And he wasn't sure how to handle it. 

Heero left the room and walked out into the garden. He looked at the moon, shining brightly. Sinking onto a stone bench, he placed his chin in his hand. 

__

I want to tell you I'll love you forever 

I want forever to be what I mean 

But how can I promise forever 

When I'm only seventeen? 

Everytime he had worked up the nerve to tell her, something held him back. And now, he might be losing her. For weeks she hadn't spoken to him for more than what was necessary and he was afraid that she didn't love him anymore. 

__

All that I want to do is what is right and move on 

Relena had watched Heero walk into the garden, and felt a little concerned. The dance ended, and Quatre gave her a little push towards the door. She glanced at him questioningly. He nodded. She smiled, squeezed his hand, then glided out into the garden. Quatre watched her go with a soft smile on his face. 

Heero stood as Relena walked over. For awhile, they just stood there, not knowing what to say. 

__

Seems by the time I decide, you'll already be gone 

"Looks like you and Quatre enjoyed the dance." Heero finally commented. Relena glanced at him sharply. Something in his tone…

"Yes, we did." She answered. "Quatre's a good dancer." 

Heero nodded and there was another awkward pause. 

"Heero-" 

"Lena-" 

They both stopped. 

"You first." Relena said. Heero sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Lena, I." He stopped and started again. "I need some time. I love you, but I can't deal with all this feeling at once." Relena nodded. Heero took her hand. 

"I just don't want us to make a mistake." He said. 

"I see." Relena answered softly. She turned to go. 

_Don't want to hurt you _

I just want to be your friend 

"Lena." He whispered. She turned. 

"Take all the time you need." She said, then placed a hand on his cheek. "But please, come back to me when you decide, what ever your decision is. I'll wait." Heero swallowed and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. 

_I hope I don't make the wrong choice and screw up again. _

Relena left, to go back to her party. Heero sat down on the bench. Relena had let him go, to decide what he had to do. But somehow, it didn't make the choice any easier. 

__

I want to tell you I'll love you forever 

I want forever to be what I mean 

But how can I promise forever 

When I'm only seventeen? 

Standing, Heero went back to the window. Relena was dancing with Millardo, talking to him. He caught her eye. She smiled in a soft, sad way and nodded her head. Heero smiled back, then disappeared into the darkness. 

__

I want to tell you I'll love you forever…

**********************************************

Jaid: Oh, wasn't that sweet! ^__^

Jad: Whatever…

Jaid: Now, if you would only help me with "Journey of a Knight pt. 3"… 

Jad: *sweatdrop*

Naga: I'm back. (drops scythe) 

Jaid: How was the meeting? 

Naga: Good. Jedi broke it up again. Lots of blood and gore. I won't bore you with the details. 

Jaid: Thank goodness. Okay, all you wonderful people, please review! This is my first song fic and my first GW fic. And if you don't… 

Naga: *picks up scythe* You'll deal with me!


End file.
